Best Gift Ever
by Alexriolover95
Summary: An idea I had, lost, and came back to me today! A very short story in which a wife gives her husband the perfect gift...
1. Old Bird

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **So, this idea of a very short 2 to 4 chapter story was once in my head and I was thinking about doing it for Valentine's Day, but I forgot about it for some time. And today I suddenly thought about it again, so I thought that before I forget it a second time, might as well do it!**

 **And plus, it has been a long time since I wrote about this couple and family!**

 **Hope you enjoy this very short story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Old Bird

* * *

It was the day before Valentine's Day and every bird in the Amazon rainforest was preparing for the special day, spending it with their loved ones as along the tree hollows of the Blue macaw tribe, a lone male Blue macaw named Roberto was eagerly flying to see some of his old friends that he hasn't spoke to in awhile.

"Boy I hope the old gang recognizes me." Roberto happily said to himself as he tried to find his friends.

Roberto has been quite busy with his life, over the years he has fallen in love with a female Scarlet by the name of Liz. Ironically, like Roberto was the right wing man of the Blue macaw leader, Eduardo, Liz was the right wing woman of the Scarlet macaw leader, Maria. Roberto loved Liz so much that they eventually had one chick, a beautiful Blue and Scarlet little girl named Rosalia and Roberto was just as good a father as he was a husband. Life was great for Roberto as he and his family settled in a tree hollow between the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes.

Roberto had to smile to himself, he really felt proud of how he changed his life for the better, he remembered he once used to be the guy who just likes to impress the girls with his singing ability and strength and not take into account if they really wanted it. And now he was a very devoted husband and father, his love only reserved for two girls.

Roberto was still looking around when he saw three male Blue macaws around his age hanging around a large tree hollow with three female Blue macaws, all of them either talking, laughing or making out. Roberto smiled as he guided down and landed on top of the branch of the tree.

"Hey, its been a long time Diego, Juan, and Sebastian." Roberto happily greeted his old friends.

"Oh, hey Roberto…" Diego greeted Roberto with a not so happy tone.

"What's wrong, don't you recognize me?" Roberto chuckled.

"No, we do, it's just…" Juan started, but couldn't finish.

"You're kinda of an old bird Roberto…" Sebastain finished for his friend.

"What do you mean old?" Roberto replied, confused, chuckling nervously. "I'm around the same age as you guys."

"Yeah, but you have a mate now and a child if we heard right." Diego stated the facts.

"Which means you're kinda of getting old for us, I mean we're all still bachelors here." Juan looking at his two other friends.

"Oh…" Roberto said slowly, not really knowing how to respond. "So, we're not really friends anymore…"

"Sorry Roberto, but you kinda of left us and we moved on from you." Sebastain apologized.

"Okay, I understand, I have to get going anyway, back home before my wife comes back home." Roberto said slowly as he turned around just as slowly and flew away.

Roberto couldn't believe it, did everyone think this way of him? Was he really becoming an old bird? Those thoughts raced through Roberto's head as he reached home and saw two birds already there.

"Hey daddy!" One of them, a little Blue and Scarlet macaw girl, jumped up and flew over to Roberto, hugging him tightly with her tiny wings.

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Roberto asked, feeling a bit better from his daughter's hug. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up."

"It was good daddy." Rosalia answered back. "And don't worry, Uncle Alex was kind enough to bring me home."

"Thank you brother." Roberto smiled at the other bird in the hollow, a male Scarlet his age as the Scarlet got up and came to Roberto.

"Don't mention it, happy to bring her home and I better get home before my wife starts to worry about me." Alex replied as he gave his brother in law a quick hug, as well as giving one to his niece before he flew back home. "See you two later." Alex called back as he was in the air.

As Rosalia waved goodbye to her uncle, Roberto sighed, which his daughter noticed.

"Daddy, you okay?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay sweetie, just a little tired." Roberto replied. "Listen sweetie, daddy's going to take a little nap, but tell me when mommy comes home, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Rosalia smiled before going to her room to do her own thing.

It was about an hour as the end of the day was coming, the sun setting, before Liz came back home and with Rosalia waking up her daddy, Roberto was up and ready to greet his cherished one.

"Hey honey." Roberto smiled his best as he hugged his wife and then gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"And hey yourself." Liz giggled before apologizing. "Sorry for coming home so late, my mom's been keeping me busy with tribal security lately."

"Maybe she just wants to keep you away from me." Roberto joked, to which Liz also laughed, but then Roberto got serious and lowered his voice so his daughter wouldn't hear. "Listen honey, can I talk to you in our room?"

"Sure…" Liz replied, noticing the sudden change in Roberto's voice.

The couple went to their room where they slept, Roberto making sure his little girl was back in her room before he would speak.

"Okay honey, what's the problem?" Liz asked, a bit worried.

"Listen, you know I love both you and our little Rosy right?" Roberto asked.

"Yes." Liz confirmed.

"And you know I wouldn't betray you or Rosy right?" Roberto asked, however Liz getting a little impatient.

"Honey, just tell me what's wrong." Liz now crossing her wings.

"Today, after I was done with my patrol shift, I went to catch up with some old friends of mine and well they were with their girlfriends." Roberto started with Liz taking an interest. "When I tried to greet them, they acted like I was a stranger to them and well… They called me an old bird."

"That's ridiculous." Liz chuckled, knowing full well that both she and Roberto were still young adults.

"So did I, but they're right in some way, I mean they're still bachelors and I'm here, committed to you and our little Rosy and honestly, I think I even feel older after they said that." Roberto sighing, but Liz came up and hugged him in comfort.

"Listen, don't listen to them, they're not as lucky as you are, you have things they don't and I love you for that." Liz said as Roberto hugged his wife back.

"Thanks honey, you always know what to say." Roberto said.

"You're welcome and you know what…" Liz started to have an idea.

"What?" Roberto asked.

"Since tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I think I have the perfect gift for you…" Liz putting her wing to her beak as she thought of the gift to give to her husband.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Finally back with some more lovely Roberto x Liz moments!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	2. Bachelor Life

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Before we continue, as always, thank you to Dovahkiin1412, Drenzipad, FaR7, Nightfly123, RIO2lover100, and T8ECR34TOR for the favs and/or follows!**

 **Oh I have also decided to change the rating to T, just to be safe.**

 **And now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bachelor Life

* * *

"Liz, can't we at least talk about this?" Roberto pleaded with his mate as Roberto was pushed out of his hollow and onto the branch of the tree that led to his home.

"No, in fact, why don't you go back to your immature friends and leave me alone!" Liz shouted at her mate as she appeared at the hollow's entrance.

As the two were shouting at each other, both Blue and Scarlet macaws who lived nearby heard the commotion and stepped out of their hollows to see what was going on. What they saw rather shocked them. Both Liz and Roberto took note of this fact as both reached their breaking points.

"Fine, if you don't want me anymore, than you can live on your own with little Rosy!" Roberto shouted.

"It's better than spending the rest of my life with you!" Liz shouted back as tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye forever Liz." Roberto said under his breath before leaving and flying away.

Liz went back into the hollow, out of view of everyone, but not before noticing that several birds who lived nearby flew away, probably in response to what happened and to spread the news. Liz smiled knowing that.

Meanwhile Roberto settled down on the jungle floor, sitting quietly by himself when he heard the sound of wings approaching him. Not bothering to turn around to see who it was, he pretended to not notice.

"Hey Roberto…" The familiar voice of Juan greeted Roberto, Roberto slowly turning around.

"Oh, hey guys." Roberto greeted his three former friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, we heard about what happened this morning and we feel really bad." Diego informed Roberto.

"And we thought since you're now single again, you can join us and enjoy the bachelor life again." Sebastain suggested.

"Well, I got nothing better to do…" Roberto thought about it, but really wasn't. "Count me in."

"Great, come on, we're actually about to go see our girlfriends." Diego urged Roberto on and the three flew away, followed shortly by Roberto.

As the four friends flew through the trees and waterfalls, Roberto thought a lot about Liz and Rosalia, although he knew he shouldn't, he should forget about them and enjoy the bachelor life he once had. Eventually Roberto's three friends stopped by a tree that was full of Brazil nuts by a pool that had a waterfall supplying its water. There, several female Blue macaws were on a branch, chatting with each other when the four male friends came.

"Hey ladies, missed us?" Sebastain greeted in a suave tone.

"Yeah, we thought you guys would abandon us." One fo the girls replied as she came up and kissed Sebastain on the cheek.

"Sorry, but we had to get someone first." Diego apologized as he stepped aside to reveal Roberto.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Roberto greeted the females in an awkward tone.

"Doesn't he already have a mate?" Another of the girls asked, apparently not having heard the news yet.

"Well, he actually broke up with her this morning." Juan informed the girl as he came up besides Roberto and put a wing on him. "Which means he's single now and gets to really enjoy life again."

"Oh, well in that case…" Another of the girls started as she and the rest of the present girls came up to Roberto. "Welcome back handsome."

"Thanks ladies…" Roberto responded in his awkward tone.

"It'll take time buddy." Diego chuckled at Roberto. "Now, ladies, we can return to our fun."

And that's what they did, the male bachelors enjoying Valentine's Day in their own way, by flirting with their ladies, sharing fruits with each other, and kisses, not the kind that a lovely mated couple would, like how Roberto enjoyed with Liz, but rather quick and rapid kisses. Roberto tried to get in the mood, but it was hard, not only because he was out of the game for so long, but he still found it hard to get over Liz.

The hours passed as Roberto had to endure the moves by the other ladies, who wanted to share a kiss or a fruit with him, but he declined. And as they were enjoying the day, another female flew in to join the group.

"Oh hey Isabella." One of the girls greeted the female. "Shouldn't you be with Leonardo?"

"Well, he and I… We kinda of broke up." The girl named Isabella answered, with tears visible.

"Oh I'm so sorry Isabella." One of the other girls said in a sad tone.

"But hey, there's actually someone here who can cheer you up." Yet another girl said happily as she forcibly grabbed Roberto's wing and dragged him to Isabella.

"Roberto… Is that you?" Isabella said, stunned.

"Hey Isabella, it's been a long time…" Roberto chuckled nervously.

Isabella was one of the girls Roberto used to date when he was still a younger bachelor and unlike most of the other girls he flirted around with, he actually kinda of liked her. He actually spent more dates with her than any other girl he met, in fact he thought she was the most beautiful, that is until he really got to know Liz after the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes made peace and fell in love with her.

"It sure has, I thought you have a mate now?" Isabella asked, confused as to why Roberto was hanging out with his bachelor friends.

"Well, she and I kinda of broke up this morning, had a huge fight." Roberto explained.

"Oh, well, very sorry about that." Isabella apologized.

Roberto was about to reply, only for Sebastain to come in between the two.

"Hey, since you two broken up with your loved ones, why don't you spend the rest of the day with each other?" Sebastain suggested as he gently pushed the two together, both Roberto and Isabella's faces getting much closer, almost to the point where their beaks touched, both of their faces going red.

"Sure, I guess that could work." Isabella said slowly.

"Great, and it looks like the sun's starting to go down, lets finish this party in my hollow." Juan said as everyone, except Isabella and Roberto cheered and started to fly away to Juan's hollow.

Isabella and Roberto joined them after a few seconds, catching up as the group came to a large tree with a very huge hollow, it really reminded Roberto of his old hollow where he lived, before he gave it to Jewel and her family when they came to the Amazon.

Each couple got their own room, to do as they pleased to finish off the day, and everyone except Isabella and Roberto were inside one. So, after exchanging nervous glances, the two remaining macaws walked inside their own room.

* * *

 **If you guys really think Roberto and Liz have broken apart… Well… you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter, which will must certainly be the last chapter in this very short story!**


	3. Where He Belongs

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **We're now at the last chapter of this extremely short story!**

 **But before we do, thank you to Tomadahawk for pressing the fav and follow!**

 **And now for the conclusion!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Where He Belongs

* * *

Roberto and Isabella went into the last empty room in the huge hollow, a bit nervous as they sat down next to each other. They didn't know what to say or do, that is until Roberto spoke up.

"So, here we are…" Roberto stated slowly.

"Yeah…" Isabella replied in the same tone.

Again silence came over in this particular room, in all the other rooms, the rest of Roberto's bachelors were enjoying their own time with their ladies, kisses and other kinds of noises could be heard. As Roberto and Isabella sat midst the noise in the hollow, Isabella decided to speak up again.

"Hey Roberto…" Isabella speaking up.

"Yes?" Roberto said back, turning to look at the girl.

"You know ever since I started going out with you, I really did enjoy our time together and well, even thought I know you were once like most of the other young guys, I felt we would be together forever." Isabella stated, surprising Roberto.

"Really?" Roberto replied, stunned.

"Yeah and since you're now single again, I think we should make my dream a reality." Isabella continued as she got up and came in front of Roberto, Roberto knowing full well what was going to happen next.

And that's when the breaking point came… Isabella lunged froward and kissed Roberto right on the beak. Normally a single guy would have loved this and embraced what was happening, but not Roberto. He quickly shot his eyes wide open and didn't kiss back as he gently pushed Isabella off him.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but it's time the trick is over." Roberto told his former girlfriend, Isabella confused as Roberto stepped out of the room. "Guys, get out here now." Roberto demanded of his bachelor friends.

"What's going on buddy?" Juan asked.

"Yeah, we were kinda of busy." Diego added.

"Look, me breaking up with Liz, spending the day with you three was all just a trick, it was to get you to see that I have changed for the better, that I have a great life now." Roberto telling the truth to his former friends. "I don't have to go looking for love anymore because I already am in love, with my own daughter to prove it."

Roberto's three former friends and their girlfriends stayed silence, but not Isabella as she had a sad face on.

"So you never did love me?" Isabella beginning to have tears.

Roberto walked up to Isabella and looked her in the eyes.

"I once did and trust me I did love those times Isabella." Roberto smiling. "But I have my own mate and little daughter to take care of."

"I understand, your family is lucky to have you." Isabella sighing.

"Hey, we can still be friends and if you want I can help you find someone later who's going to love you for the rest of your life." Roberto comforting Isabella as he hugged her in a friend like manner. "As for the rest of you I hope you guys realize that having your own family is more worthwhile than this, its time you start putting your bachelor days behind, now if you'll excuse me I got a family to go back to."

And with that, Roberto flew off, going back to where he truly belonged, the sun setting over the Amazon rainforest. As his home came into view, he could see Liz on the hollow entrance, waiting for him, Liz, of course, had a big smile on her face. Roberto playfully crashed into Liz as the two tumbled over each other in the hollow, coming to a stop with both of them on the hollow floor.

"So, was that a good idea?" Liz asked Roberto.

"It was the best gift ever from you, I wish you could have been there to see the looks on the guys' faces when I told them it was all a joke." Roberto chuckling, but then got serious. "Hey, listen, while I was out with the guys, on of my old girlfriends actually came by and well, long story short, she kissed me."

"You didn't kiss back did you?" Liz giving a pretend stern look, knowing Roberto of course didn't.

"Of course not silly." Roberto replied.

"That's my boy." Liz returning to smiling as she got closer to Roberto's face. "You know I sent our little Rosy to spend the day and night with her grandmother, which means we have the hollow all to ourselves until the morning and it's not nighttime yet…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roberto interrupting as he got close enough to kiss his mate.

"Yeah, I am." Liz smiling.

"Well…" Roberto began as he stood up and then picked up his wife to carry her to their room in the hollow. "Lets not waste our time than."

And so the couple spent the rest of Valentine's Day together in their hollow, enjoying their love towards each other like they always do. And in the morning, when Maria brought Rosalia back to her parents, the family spent the day together like they should, enjoying soccer games and eating fruits together.

Roberto certainly loved his family even more after he spent the day with his former friends and he kept a promise he made to Isabella and helped her find someone who was just as loyal and would love her forever as he was to Liz. And when Isabella did find someone like that, she was ever so thankful to Roberto and Isabella eventually became a mother, having her own children. Roberto even introduced Isabella to Liz and the two girls became friends themselves and the two couples even went on double dates together.

Life was just perfect for Roberto and he couldn't ask for more, having everything he wanted for the rest of his life.

The End.

* * *

 **And there we go for that short tale!**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed the ending and as always I'll see you in the next update!**


End file.
